King of evil
by Jordgubbsanka
Summary: The rebirth and rise of Demise. The first fanfic I ever submit.


The light... The light of day. It shone upon me again, that hideous light, for the first time since I fell before the hands of the Hero and the Goddess.

How long time passed?

My power feels faint... Almost nonexistant. I have no control over my new body... Not at all. Another spirit inhabits this body. A young soul, still ignorant of the world... Ignorant of the hero and the Goddess... I would hunt them down, let them suffer, let them taste my hate... But they, the Hero and the Goddess... Because of them, I can't even overpower the spirit of a little boy... This boy, who they call Ganondorf. This boy, destined to become the king of the Gerudo, the king of the desert.

* * *

What is the desert to rule?

This is nothing, nothing but a land of death.

The scorching hot sun of the day, the freezing cold gales of the night and the harsh sandstorms, constantly punishing the land. This young man, the king of the Gerudo... I feel his bitterness grow. I see all he sees... The desert claiming the lives of his sisters, his dear people. In the far distance... A land of abundance, the land of Hyrule...

_The land blessed by the goddess._

I'll let my hatred poison every last corner of that land... Someday... If I ever regain enough strength...

_Curse you, the Hero, the Goddess..._

* * *

The Gerudo people fought. the fought to survive. They stole from the abundance in Hyrule, stole the blessings of the Goddess. The blessings they never were fortunate enough to take part in... And the people of the blessed land fought back. Their hatred towards the Gerudo grew greater and greater, their hatred towards the filthy thieves, those who roamed the land of death. I could clearly feel the same hatred inside Ganondorf... I could feel his hatred towards the people of Hyrule. Those who lived in abundance and yet they didn't haste to slay the Gerudo stealing from them, only to live a short while longer... Live a short while longer in this land of death.

_The land blessed by the Goddess... It shall taste my hate, my malice..._

* * *

The hero and the Goddess. I'm longing so much... I long so much to see their blood stain the ground, to hear them scream in agony...

My strength is still too faint. I have no control over this body, not at all. The young king longs for that land, in the far distance... The land of green fields, cool, fresh water, rich crops, mild sunrays... The blessings of the goddess.

We do not long for the same things... I hate being stuck in this body, hearing his every though...

* * *

I feel it, I feel Ganondorf's hate growing and growing. Towards the people of the blessed lands... I feed on the hate... I feel my strength returning. It's still faint, but I feel it. As his hate grows, my power grows, and i somehow feel like my power fuels his hate...

How much more time will it take until i can take control of this body, become more than mere thoughts in an unfamiliar body?

* * *

The day came when Ganondorf and his people invaded the blessed lands. His hatred flew into me, I could feel my powers growing greater and greater...

I felt all of Ganondorf's thoughs. Memories of all their suffering in the land of death, all the hatred towards the Hylians, all the Hylians hatred towards them... Would this be the day they would leave the land of death, take part in the blessings of the Goddess..? The day this land would be mine to rule, the day I finally would let the Hero and the Goddess feel my hatred, the day I would shed their blood..?

* * *

The battle brought me nowhere but here. Chained to a stone slab, in the middle of this land of death, surrounded by the sages- My butchers. I herd every thought going trough the head of the king of the Gerudo- The hatred, the fear, the sorrow...

I wasn't strong enough. I never managed to break free from the bonds placed upon me by the king of the Gerudo... I never overpowered his spirit. Not even now, when he was moments from his Demise...

A blade of light was sent towards us.

It impaled the king of the Gerudo.

I felt all his pain, physical and mental. Would he die now? Would I be reborn to a new body..? Would that spirit also inprison me?

Ganondorf went limp, and slowly closed his eyes. Was this it, was he dying..? How long time would pass until i got to be reborn..?

I felt the presence of the king of the Gerudo fading. He was gone, he was dead... Was I left..?

My eyes shot open, and I felt his... No, _my_, body bursting with newly gained power. On my hand, a golden triangle was glowing.

_The Goddess..._

The king of the Gerudo was gone. What was left was the king of evil.


End file.
